It's just a little cut, Brat!
by oneterrorist
Summary: Shinobu gets a cut, and tries to stop having sex with Miyagi until it's healed. NO lemon only smut :P other one-shot of Junjou Terrorist, Miyagi x Shinobu


**Kyaaah~! An idea I had while I was in the waiting room from the doctor. I even started going crazy in my imagination and starting giggling by myself and then the doctor called me and was staring at me awkwardly... **

**Well enjoy... not to long, another one-shot :P **

**Junjou Terrorist (MiyagixShinobu)**

**They may be OOC, of course, because I wasn't the original creator of them. gaaa~!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

"mm.. hmm... ngh... ton-," he tried saying while trying to push him apart with his hands into fists.

"What?" The older man pulled away from the kiss with a terrible annoyed face.

"Your tongue..."

"What about my tongue?"

"Forget it, it's nothing, I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep? Weren't you the one insisted we'd do this yesterday?" the taller man stopped his young lover from leaving his apartment by grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to his chest.

"That was yesterday, today is today..." he said, not making eye-contact with his older lover.

"Oi, Shinobu, what's wrong? What do you mean by my tongue? My tongue what?"

_Was something wrong with my tongue? Are my kisses not enough...?_

"Shup up! I told you it's nothing so it's nothing! Now let go of me, Miyagi!" Shinobu said wrestling to get himself free but was futile.

Miyagi tighten his arm around the boys' waist and forced himself onto his young lover's mouth causing Shinobu to blush instantly.

"nggh... s.. Mi..." The young boy was again protesting and trying to break from the rough, yet gentle with his tongue, deep kiss Miyagi placed onto him.

"What is it?"

_Something is definately wrong... Normally he would of already gave in..._

"It hurts..."

_Hurts? What the hell is wrong with this brat!? I was doing it the same way I always do it..._

Miyagi stood there, shocked, with somewhat wide eyes and staring down on his lover's face.

"Well... eto... you see... today at school..."

"Geez... Just spill it out!" The older man was getting impatient. He was desperate. He wanted to touch his Shinobu-chin so much it was unbearable.

"Today at school I had a pen in my mouth during class and someone bumped into me and made the pen rub against the gum... and it hurts... it's somewhat peeled off..." Shinobu grabbed into Miyagi's sleeve and deeply blushed, he was so embarrassed, he knew Miyagi would definately call him a brat now.

_He's so cute..._ The older man thought with a gentle smile on his face and at the same time relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"Let me see."

"wh-what? It's okay, just wait until tomorrow and we can do _it_ all we want."

_Ugh... So straightforward_

"But we can still do it without kissing..." Miyagi leaned toward Shinobu, while he stepped back, but was then stopped by the wall.

"It's not the same! Just wait, you pervert!"

"It is the same, we don't even kiss when we're on bed."

"It isn't for me! Now just shut up already!" Shaking his head, not wanting to hear anymore, Shinobu yelled to his lover.

"Okay, I get it, I get it..."

"You only have to say it once, old man."

_Damn Brat!_

"Have you ever heard the saying that says that saliva works the best for cuts? And you never know until you try it..."

"Huh!? It's in my mouth, of course it isn't true! Aren't you too old to believe in those things? And it's not even a cu-"

Miyagi forced a kiss onto his Shinobu before he could finish his sentence. He forced his tongue onto Shinobu's hot mouth, to started rubbing against his tongue and at the same time staying away from the upper part of the mouth, avoiding his injured part.

The older man pulled from the kiss, and as he wanted, the younger man was out of breath, with his mouth still open fighting to keep his breath even.

"See, we could still do it and kiss..."

Miyagi saw his lover's breath was still uneven so he, then again, forced himself into his mouth, but it wasn't for a pationate kiss this time, his tongue went directly to the upper part of his mouth, right where Shinobu had hurt himself with the pen. Shinobu completely forgot about it and continued to deepen the kiss. Miyagi hadn't expected that to happen, but it didn't mean he didn't wanted to continue.

His big hand went down to his zipper, and started pulling down his pants without breaking the kiss for even one second.

Shinobu was obviously aroused, by his older lover's touch, he was turning weak, his legs could barely be of any support.

He gave up and slid against the wall, dragging Miyagi along with a tight hug.

--

Both men were now laying on _their_ bed naked and exhausted after being at _it_ for a couple of hours. Miyagi had his arm under Shinobu's head like a pillow, but, of course, using his lovers' arm as a pillow made him happier. Shinobu was laying sideways towards Miyagi, with one hand across the older mans' chest.

Miyagi lit a cigarette with one hand to not bother Shinobu by using his left arm. He took the cigarette in this slim, long fingers and said, "I told you so..."

"hmm... About what?" Shinobu barely moved his head, and only his eyes to look at his handsome seme.

"That it would still be the same, even with that little cut of yours."

"It really did hurt..."

"Huh? How come I never heard you complain about it again?"

"Because it hurt somewhere else, that that was nothing..."

"I wonder where...?" Miyagi let out a small chuckle.

"Shut up, you old man! It's you're fault!"

Shinobu's head hit the bed softy; but rapidly, and before he knew it, Miyagi was on top of him, and said "Shall we find out?"

"What are you talking about? Hey, wa-"

A kiss, a kiss that started only with their lips touching each others, was now deep and wet, their tongues fooling around with one another. A tongue that touched the top of his mouth, not a single sign of pain now. The kiss that broken, and Shinobu was satisfied but still confused.

"I told you it was true."

"About what!?"

"That saliva helps wounds heel faster."

"As if! And it still does hurt a little," Shinobu still wanted those loving kisses from the one person he loved the most.

_And you call _me_ pervert, brat._

He leaned towards him for another kiss and started 'helping' his cut to get better. Both were, again, hard and ready to go for another round of being lovely-dovely.

**:O Was longer that I expected to. I'm no good with endings that they say 'I love you' but you can still feel their love :D **

**Reviews make me happy and give me the will to write :D **

**Thanks for the nice reviews on the other fictions I've written :P**


End file.
